The Infinite Reality
by LittleMissNot
Summary: Booker Dewitt must again face Columbia again, in a different sense. Going through more challenges as he finds the real truth behind what happened to his daughter. Will Booker find the same old story? Or will he find himself immersed in the real reality that now stands? It's time for the truth, or will the truth be so blinding that it wouldn't be comprehended at all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Wake Up

There is no start and stop to what has been, or what will become. To be standing in the spot that you do, does not limit you to what you are doing. Different realities that go by, and you as a soul person has no idea what choices you might make in a different world. You can't stop fate. You may try to stop it, trying to use that knowledge and destroy the source. As there are infinite realities...there is only one impending fate. You can't stop fate.

"Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt!"

"The girl! Bring her and the debt will be repaid!"

"We had a deal Dewitt!"

"Booker watch out!"

"BOOKER!"

"Bring us the girl...and wipe away the debt..."

Booker Dewitt was a man of many statuses. He always had his hand in something, and to state that he was one man was not good enough. He had his brute strength, and by any means was not stupid. If he ever was stupid, he was for most of the right reasons.

Booker had laid his head down on the desk that he sat at, asleep as the last couple of weeks he had been up. Up with the fact that his daughter was not in her room. Anna was asleep in her room one minuet, and with a feeling of being beaten in the head with the shovel, Booker went into her room, and wasn't there. He couldn't believe that he had lost his daughter. 'Foolish,' he called himself. How could have he been there the whole time, and the baby gone? That's what kept him up. Pacing, and checking her room every 10 minuets.

His fingers began to move against the table. Tensing and flexing as he started to mumble out words. "Bring us the girl...Bring us...Wipe away...debt."

His eyes, blood-shot but still bright green, flew open in a flash. Picking his head off of the desk he started to take deep breaths in, becoming aware of his own surroundings again. He knew why he had awoken, and why so urgently. The words that he had uttered out in his sleep, he had screamed in his dreams. He had no idea what they meant, he had no idea where they came from. All he knew was his daughter was missing, and he needed to find out why. He also wanted to know why he had these visions...instances of where he saw faces he didn't know. A man, bearded from one side of his face to the next. White hair, and a very defined face. Two people, male and female. Red hair, twins he would call them. And the one that he saw most was a girl, short dark hair. White corset, and blue top and dress like bottom. He could not understand who these people were or how they got into his thoughts.

Booker picked himself up off of the chair, walking towards Anna's room, whispering before he entered. "Please be inside your crib...please Anna. Let this just be a mind game..."

But as he opened the door, there sit an empty crib. He let out an angered hiss of words flow into the air. With his hand at full force he pierced right through the wall that he stood in front of. His hand, staying right within the wall, the man wanted to weep. He wanted to break down the walls that his mind had built up. As he was about to pull his hand from the wall, he heard...talking? Talking? But the front door was locked he had thought...

As Booker pulled his hand from the wall and opened the door leading back into the office, he was taken back at what he saw. Normally, the gun holstered on his hip would have been drawn, and threats would have been made. But the sight he saw...was something that made him take a double take, and question his own sanity per-say.

"I told you, it's not the time that we have arrived. It's the way."

"Don't you think that the expression should be we had arrived?"

"It could be that we had arrived, as we have arrived here many times before."

Booker heard the banter between the two faces he had seen in his dreams. The twins that he had seen. They stood, side by side, now staring at Booker. Examining him. "How did you get in here? Who are you?!"

The twins looked at each other, and let out a laugh at the same time.

"It is not how we got inside, it's when," said the female as the male began to speak.

"We are who we want to be," the male said, but the female cut in before him.

"Robert, it is not we who decide who we want to be. It is in fact our minds."

"Rosalind, It is we Lutece's who control our own minds. But I suppose for Mr. Dewitt, it's simply not that way."

"I have seen you both before...in my dreams I...I know I have! How do you know my name?," Booker muttered out towards them. His eyes filled with a rage as their banter did not please him.

"It is one's mind's duty to fill the blank spot's of memories and create new ones. Then again, I suppose your's are fairly old. Buried deep within your mind. Perhaps you would indeed like to remember," Robert stated as he reached around his back holding out on a platter a bottle sat. Booker took a long look at the bottle. It had many thick liquids moving all around inside of it. The top of the bottle...had nothing on it. Nothing to explain what it was. He shook his head in a quick answer.

"You think that I would drink something that you just give me on a platter?"

"Why not? You have before Mr. Dewitt. It wouldn't be the first time you took something from our platters and drank it. Actually various of these liquids. Each one special to you in a fight you had fought. Now infused in one, with a little kick-start of an injection that will get your brain into those memories. Wouldn't you like to know where your daughter had gone? Or why you have A.D carved right down into your hand? Answers Dewitt."

Booker barked out as he heard about his daughter being brought into the question, "What have you done with my daughter you son of a bitch?! You know where she is don't you!" He looked at the ground, letting his hand out in front of the ground as he stared at the initials. He couldn't remember why he had done it...but he had for some reason. He knew what they meant, just not why he would carve the initials of his daughter into his own hand. The Lutece twin's stood there by each other. Awaiting his final choice.

"This better be good...or it's your heads.." Booker said as he gripped the bottle into his own hands. Ripping the cap off of it, he took one long drink. Letting it get into his system. At first he just gave them both a look as he felt fine. It wasn't seconds later that he felt his own skin ripping apart. Feeling on fire watching his own hand go through the motions. Ripping apart, becoming engulfed in flame. He let out gasps, and small cries out of the pain that he felt. As he watched his own hands change from each set infused in that bottle, he also felt something else. His mind was flooded with all of what he had done in the past, The Lutece twins. Slate, Fitzroy, Comstock...Elizabeth. It all came back in a gushing flood. All that happened about his daughter...how he became Comstock. It hit him and hit him hard. He felt his hands go back to normal as he looked over at Robert and Rosalind. He couldn't say much as he looked at the ground, muttering out. "How in the hell did you infuse all of those vigors into one?"

"The question was not infusing many Vigors, it was how to create, one vigor with one of each."

Booker raised his eyebrow, but shook his head, looking over into Anna's room and muttering out. "How are you two even here? Why is Anna still gone...and me? How am I still standing here? I should be dead. You both know that. How am I standing right here, right now. Don't tell me something I don't care about, just tell me straight forward the facts. Why are you here?"

The twin's eyed each other for a moment, and moved to separate parts of the room as Robert began to explain. "Booker you and Elizabeth may have came to the conclusion that killing you before you became a changed man was not going to change how our world works. You may not interfere with fate for good. You can only change it, and it changes around you."

"You are Comstock, if you and her had erased him from ever being what he was, you would be dead now, end of story. You may be back to a time where your daughter was young, and before he or I came for her. What you did affected all the other realities. Just not in the right way you would have liked to."

"Rosalind it seems that the reality that is the main one, now is starting to affect him as well hmm?"

Rosalind glanced at Booker and nodded. "I suppose that this is where the real Booker Dewitt came after the many events in Columbia. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Very much indeed."

"What are you two rambling on about..." Booker stopped himself as he looked at his hand. Staring at it. It didn't say A.D. anymore...but rather...E.D. "What the hell is..."

"That is a result of the main reality. Booker. Things have changed. Your reality you live in, is not the main one anymore. You are forever to live these day's and never get anywhere. Getting rewound over and over. The real reality is far more complex then this. What you and Ms. Elizabeth didn't realize is that there may be infinite realities...but it all started from one. And you sir, are living in a relapse. You are the Booker Dewitt that is in the wrong reality. Booker it is time to wake yourself up."

Booker stood there. Thinking. Knowing. He looked over at both of them for a moment. His daughter...Anna...he would never get to her now that he knew he would never get any further. His daughter...Anna...Elizabeth. She was alive somewhere. He needed to be there for her...but most importantly, he needed to fix whatever was going on in the main reality...In Columbia. Once again. "Then take me there. Now. I need to be with my daughter. Whatever we messed up...I will fix...If it is Comstock...I killed him...myself once. I will do it again...If its the Vox Populi then I will take care of that to. Whatever it is...I will take care of it.

The twins looked at each other...nodding. Robert opened the tear to get into the main reality as he looked over at Booker than his sister. "Frankly Mr. Dewitt...You have no idea what your about to step into do you? There is no Comstock. There is you. There is no one leading Columbia. You may have killed Comstock by stopping yourself before you could start...but She and I still have created what make Columbia. Columbia was still made, and sent into the sky. And without a leader...voice of reason, even if it was good reason or not. There would be a war."

"And what benefit would that be doing him? He will find out soon enough what this means. But there is one small detail before we leave Mr. Dewitt. You have no memory of this reality you step into You will never. So be open-minded to what happens when you get there." Rosalind stated as she stepped through the tear that still stood open.

"The reality of that is Booker, there were lies that were hidden, and memories and visions that you saw that were made because Comstock thought that's how it happened. Of course, you will not be in any way happy with us once you know the truth. But..." he said as he backed into the tear as Booker came closer to going into it. "Elizabeth is not your daughter." He left with those words into the tear, as Booker raced into the tear after him, those words burning within his mind. _Elizabeth is not your daughter..._

* * *

**Author's Note-Well Hello everyone! This is my first story, and I have big plans for it. I also wanted to note that, it may not follow the game's exact information, as some of it will have to be changed due to how the story may pan out. Why did Booker have E.D carved into his hand? How is Elizabeth not his daughter? A Columbia without a Comstock? What did the Lutece's do to make Booker hate them later?! Stay tuned. Chapter two is coming.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything within the Bioshock Infinite game. All right's go to their rightful owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome To The War

Booker had stepped into the tear, and thrown into what was 'Columbia.' Or..was it? Booker's eyes gleamed at the sun that shone down all over Columbia. There was something different about it though. As Columbia floated as usual, and as beautiful as ever, Booker smelled blood and gunfire. A smell he knew all to well. He gazed his eyes upon a setting of mass destruction and chaos. The Vox Populi had posters plastered on one side of buildings, and another group had posters. The Vox had a new leader. Obviously Daisy Fitzroy met her maker when Elizabeth killed her years ago. A Female and a male. Of the names Christian and Ebony Steele. He approached what was the other poster. Something he had never seen. Upon walking further inspection he saw...Elizabeth on the poster. How long had he been in that trance...or how far ahead was this reality? She looked at least 5 years older. Taller, and much more mature looking. In the poster she stood in her usual outfit, pointing towards the Vox. Behind her stood thousands of drawn men. Willing and ready to fight. But beside Elizabeth stood...himself. Himself as he held a shot-gun on his shoulder looking the same direction. Above them said 'Columbians, we fight!' On the bottom it said 'Our Leaders, Our Lamb, and Our Shepard.' Booker was confused. "They are still calling Elizabeth their Lamb...and me...their Shepard...what happened to being the 'False Shepard'."

He came to the conclusion the two groups...The Vox Populi, and Columbians were fighting for one thing. Power, and who would be in charge of Columbia. He never thought Elizabeth would take part in any fighting. He began to think about the situation...and what Robert and Rosalind had said about Elizabeth not being his daughter. It only infuriated him more, but he looked over at the twins, merely standing up on a balcony as he stood before them. "Hey, I'm not done with you two. What do you mean that Elizabeth is not my daughter. You both took Anna, her pinky was taken off by the tear closing. Elizabeth has the same problem. I...Comstock wanted her as an heir. She was his...she is mine. Where is Anna?! And what is this?! She and I leading a revolution?! Damnit speak up!"

"Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt."

"Take her away from Mr. Dewitt and complete the prophecy."

"Complete the prophecy, no reality can change that."

"In the matter, I suppose it was not the prophecy, but the creation of life."

"Mr Dewitt, We may not speak of what we have been sworn by never to tell. Besides, as time nears our secrets will be revealed. Sacrifices will be made to keep this city alive. And us? Finally become the history that we both deserve to be." Rosalind said, standing straight up as always.

"Maybe it is you who go and find yourself. This is your life. You have no memories of this place. Your mind will start to falsely create them. You disappeared into that office when Elizabeth drowned you in another reality. In this reality you just disappeared for 5 years. You were living the same 2 weeks for 5 years. You never got anywhere. It's time you live in your main reality and stop changing what can't be stopped now. You lived in this life Booker. Don't change it because you didn't like who you became."

Booker looked around, muttering out words that were only a slur of cussing as he looked around. His hand pressing into his hair as he circled. "Where do I go then? I mean if this is Columbia everything will be in the same place righ..." He cut himself off as he looked up and the Lutece twins were no where to be found. Booker didn't want to accept what was happening. He didn't have time for any of this! He didn't want to save Columbia...or did he. Something within him. A feeling, was so deeply connected to this place that wanted to save it just as the Booker Dewitt was in this reality did. He brushed it off as he started to walk. He walked into the building the Lutece twins stood in the balcony above. It was unlocked as he shut the doors behind him.

It was an old bar. And to be exact the same bar he first met the two in the first place. But so worn down and broken glass windows. He looked over on the bar counter as there was a note on the table. Booker's fingers picked it up, looking down at the words. 'You will find everything you need to get yourself to...well what you used to know as Comstock house. Elizabeth will be there waiting for you. Good luck. But why would we wish you good luck? You have already done at least this part hundreds of times. Go to the back of the bar. Locked door, pass code number 4071.'

Booker looked around, knowing that it was going to be a fight to get to Comstock house as stated. The note shoved in his pocket, he walked towards the back as there was the door like it said. 4071 was typed into the pad and the door unlocked. It wasn't a large room, but boy did it have a choosing. RPG's, Shotguns, Hand cannons. A whole corner filled with Silver eagle's, and bottles of blue. His eyes looked towards those bottles as he picked one up and couldn't believe his eyes. "Well old friend, why not top ourselves off hmm?"

Booker opened the bottle of salts and chugged it. Oh how he could feel the Vigors burning throughout his body now. Clenching his hand and opening it again. He felt powerful...in a mood to blow off steam. To get all of those horrible feelings off of himself. He picked up the Carbine from the arsenal, and the Hand Cannon. Sliding the Carbine on his back, and the Hand Cannon into his holster. He was ready. He collected all the money and walked out the back door. What laid in the on the ground was none other than his Sky Hook. Still had dried blood it to. He fitted it to his hand once more and looked over at Columbia and it's finest. "Here goes nothing."

He pulled himself up onto the skyline and rode until it stopped. Dismounting on the ground, he had a long way to go before be made it to Comstock house. He heard yells, screams. From a distance and close. The screams of men of their last breaths before death came upon them. How many had died? How long had the war been going on? He didn't know. His feet began to walk along the paved rocks as he heard his name being shouted by many. He didn't even want to know how many. He turned around to find men crawling out of places he didn't know men could hide.

"Thats Booker Dewitt!"

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?!"

"Didn't he get locked up 5 years ago?"

"No he left his people to die!"

"And what come back?!"

"It doesn't matter. Men, kill the Shepard!"

Booker groaned. He didn't have anything else he could do...but fight. He didn't want the attention. Not yet. It sounded like there were way to many rumors going around to have that happen to him. He felt his hand move watching the Murder of crows vigor flow in his left hand. He pushed it forward watching the vigor work. And fully energized as well. He pulled the Carbine out, and shot off a couple of rounds. Killing many. He felt the blood boil under his skin. He felt...right at home. Jumping up onto the sky-line, and jumping back down killing more that way. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his body. As everything was dead, he heard the words that he never wanted to hear. 'How in the hell did the Vox get a hold of the Handyman?' Booker thought to himself.  
The Handyman was sliding across house top's. Landing in front of Booker. He felt himself being pushed into the wall with force. He did remember how much he hated these guys and with how much hate he put into those thoughts. He used the Carbine to push him back as he switched over to the Hand Cannon and shot off a few times. Using the Shock Jockey vigor a few times, he needed salts. He looked around for a moment as he found a bottle in a box. Drinking it and throwing the bottle out. A few more shots, more vigor using, and a few more blows to the body, the Handy man went down. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, Booker wasted no time and got himself back onto the sky-line.

As he watched as the war was raging. War for...he didn't even know exactly. As he looked down, he saw a group surrounding a figure on a horse...The figure had a dress on. The horse was rearing as the female was using a gun...and vigors to kill them. She seemed like she knew what she was doing. Booker had the urge to turn himself around and go help her...but then again as he looked all around himself, seeing nothing but pain and misery, who was he to pick a girl out of the thousands of Husbands, Sons, and Brothers fighting. But he had a feeling that it might had been...Elizabeth. He shook the feeling off and saw the Comstock house straight ahead. Speeding up, and dismounting, he looked at the large house. The bridge was down and many Men and women stood in the square and on the bridge. Hearing his name being shouted out, and after awhile...being chanted.

"Hey look! It's Mr. Dewitt!"

"That's not Mr. Dewitt is it?!"

"Look at what he's wearing, and he's the only one using the old Sky-hooks. Its Mr. Dewitt! Its our Shepard!"

"Dewitt! Dewitt!"

"Do you suppose the Lady will be ever so thrilled?"

"Yes! Lady Dewitt will be ever so pleased!"

Booker had no Idea what they where talking about. He had no wife...Or so he thought. As he stood on the steps, he did glance down at his hand. What shocked him most...was the effect of what he saw. It wasn't the fact that the wrong initials were carved into his hand...there was a wedding band wrapped around his left hand's finger. His eyes glanced out into the distance as the people began to sing. A song he had heard only the lips of Elizabeth sing. He felt to out of himself as he pushed the door open quickly and felt them shut. Looking around he only saw beauty. Something he never did get to experience the last time he was here. His eyes quickly glanced over at a sign. In wood written 'The Dewitt House. The residence of Mr. And Mrs. Dewitt.' He just wanted this all to go away. He didn't want to take this all on. His voice rugged, and coarse like it had always been said out quickly. "Elizabeth! Are you here?!"

There was silence, but then the sound of a door opening, and closing was heard. Footsteps moving down the steps further and further...

* * *

**Author's Note- I would like to thank anyone who read the first Chapter. I knew that it was slow, but bear with me. Hopefully this Chapter start's adding fuel to the fire. Questions to be asked, Why are the Lutece's so Damn creepy? Booker Married? To whom?! And who was the Mysterious Female figure on the horse?! More to come, Stay Tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time

"Booker?"

That voice was the voice that carried down the halls. It was the voice that made Booker stand a little taller, and straighter. It had matured, as far as he could hear. His eyes closing as he let his hands run over his face, knowing that he wanted to know what was going on, and if there was anyone that could help in aid of that, it was going to be Elizabeth. He heard the feet carrying themselves faster and faster down the stairs as the tensions started to rise. The figure of herself ran through the door and into the main room as she stared at him. Deeply into his eyes. There were tears that wanted to form in her eyes, he could tell that. He rested the Sky-hook, and the guns on the floor as he got time to take a good look at her.

Her clothing choices, not far frayed from when he last saw her, but major adjustment. Blue still was the color of choice. Her hair, still short, but rugged and messy. Her face firm, and defined as she stood tall. "Elizabeth...what's going on I thought...I thought I ended all of this. What...and how..?"

Elizabeth didn't take anytime as she pushed herself across that floor as fast as she could and into his arms even faster. The hug was...tight, and more embraced then any he had given her. His arms returned the hug, holding her there for a moment as he looked around the house once again. "Elizabeth..." he said as his voice strayed, pulling her in front of him. "Why am I alive? Why are you...still...Elizabeth? Your my daughter...I know you are...You have to be. But those god damn twins say otherwise. I know you are, we found out remember? That's why you drowned me right? To stop Comstock? But this war...Comstock was never apart of it, it seems."

Elizabeth was taken a bit back by the words that he was saying. Her eyes wide with what he had just said, and slightly offended as the smile, and joyful teared eyes, replaced by almost anger, and hurt. "Booker where have you been?! In the world below trying to bring more back up to help with the war, or locked up in the Vox Populi's tower?!" She looked down and thought about the words that he said. "Or somewhere for 5 years getting completely shit faced and loosing the memories and sanity that you had! What are you even talking about? I'm by no means your daughter Booker, and you have no right to just be a smart ass because your own daughter is out there, thinking she is having the time of her life and killing the Vox. But I am the one having to worry sick almost every single day if she is going to stay alive one more day. And here I stood. Not knowing if you were going to come back. I have been fighting for the right's of Columbia Booker, and obviously you were not! I never drowned you, what the hell is wrong with you? And who is Comstock, some Vox leader that I should know about...I don't really want to have anymore leaders then they have branched out."

Booker was taken back by her forcefulness, and her language for that matter. He looked at her, his face confused. His fingers, ran through his hair as he tried to think. The word's of the Luteces ran through his mind. 'You have no memory of this Booker.' Still he couldn't act like this was okay. He still had a daughter to find and Elizabeth wasn't it, he was at square one, and a thousand miles back from it. She didn't know who Comstock was...well that was slightly understandable because he was never created...But that also raised the question, If Elizabeth was in no was connected to Comstock in the first place...then who was she? "Elizabeth I...Never mind about who Comstock is. But you have to believe me...I was in a reality where I was stuck in my office...reliving the horror of having Anna gone every single day...That was the reality I thought was real. Not remembering anything about the past. Not about you, Or Comstock, Or Slate, Or Daisy. Your Tears and being able to see how each one played out...I thought you would come and get me out of that hell. Help me find Anna.. But...You said...You said she is here! Anna! My daughter she is here?! Why was she here the whole time? And maybe you can help me explain this" He held out his hand, the initials E.D. "Why would I have that carved into my hand...what does it mean...And why, on this ungodly earth do I have a wedding band on my finger. I was never married after my wife died giving birth to Anna! Elizabeth please...

Booker's eyes started to just sink as Elizabeth's face started to grow with anger and rage. Probably the most angered he had ever seen her...Ever. He knew he should have played along. Oh how he should have played along. He knew there would be major explaining to do. And even with trying to explain like he was, he didn't think he could do it without Robert and Rosalind.

"You think this is a joke don't you Booker? You think that you came come back after 5 year's and make a god damn joke out of all of this! Do you know how many years it took before I thought you as for dead! You must have wasted your time, or had to have been really brainwashed by the Vox to even think those things. Booker you never had an office! You were always here, helping the people of Columbia...But here you talk of men that I have know knowings of...This Comstock and Slate...you really pushed yourself over the rail this time! But I know...I know for certain that your not all lost...Daisy...Daisy Fitzroy? Booker she is almost starved herself to death in the Prison. You were the one who captured her and never killed her." Elizabeth had that time to calm herself, but she went on to grow even more with rage. "You don't bring my Tears into this...I could never see how things were going to happen Booker, only use them for...wish fulfillment. You talk of going in and out of reality and I'm starting to think that you did! But the fact that you are calling your own daughter by her _wrong_ name. Booker your not the father I thought you were. To leave her here with me to only watch her want her father more and more, and then grow dead inside. It's bad enough she grew as fast as she did. But as for your hand, I couldn't tell you what you did or what it means. But as for your last statement...You can't just say your not married Booker thats..." Her face became as red and angered as Booker had see any women. She stormed off without hesitation saying as he heard her feet walking all the way up the stairs.

All Booker could hear after that was her voice, loud enough to carry down the house, but quiet enough not for the public to hear. It was something of, 'That sick bastard. How dare he question his own Marriage?' He couldn't believe she just blew him off like that. Groaning out of complete emotional exhaustion, out of all of that, he heard two other voices. And the ones he did not want to hear.

"I told you he would say that."

"Yes but, in theory you never said, when he was going to state it."

"Maybe the fact that he stated it early will only help the healing process."

"A broken women."

"And a lost man."

Booker rubbed his eyes looking over at them as he picked up the gun and raised it towards them. "Okay you two sick demented people. You make the women that I thought was my daughter, say she is not my daughter. That I have a daughter, but Anna is not her name. This world is in ruin. I'm married to some women out there. How do you even begin to explain this to me."

"It's not explaining it to you, it's letting you make the mistake of your loud mouth."

"We warned."

"No Robert it is we HAD warned him."

"Quite the contrary. No matter, Booker. You have some cleaning up to do before you even think about going out and fighting for a side that you have no idea who or what each side is fighting for. But you need to so get to work."

Booker couldn't even bare what they were saying to him. He was as mad as Elizabeth was at him. He looked away, and was going to pull the trigger. But something inside told him not to do it. But by the time he looked back...They were both gone. Again.

* * *

**Author's Note-Well, I suppose Booker has some explaining to do. And yet so does Elizabeth. I really do hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. Because having scribbles on a paper for this story is nothing compared to being able to write it for an audience. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Exploring the Idea

As Booker stood outside feeling the mid-afternoon sun soaking into his dry skin, he began to ponder everything. As he did, he gritted his teeth with even the mere thought of being so disconnected to this world. He was getting nowhere. He needed to talk to the Lutece's, but then again they were nowhere in sight. Come and go when it would be least expected. With this war now going on, he needed to figure on fighting for it. This was reality now. And so far, he was not doing the best of job keeping it all together.

With both of his guns hanging from his body, and the sky-hook off of his left arm, he stood outside of the...'Dewitt House.' He had a choice. To see about why Elizabeth was so utterly upset with him, or vigorously fight his way towards the Hall of Heroes. To figure out what was going on before he went back to Elizabeth and sounded even more insane then he already was. It was the one place that would be all the more different now than ever. If Comstock or Slate were never there to tell about the Boxer Rebellion or the Battle at Wounded Knee then what would that building contain? Maybe give him some insight on what's going on. Booker let his teeth grind against each other's as he raised his sky-hook into the air and was propelled onto the sky-line.

His feet dangling against the air above the citizens of Columbia stood. It was as if they didn't want to believe there was a war going on. Across the bridge from the house was the town square Booker's eyes gravitated towards. Still having a fair like look and feel with people care free that of which their city was at war. He didn't understand it, and quite possibly didn't want to. He had much to learn about his old life, and much more to learn about Columbia itself.

Booker came to a screeching halt as bullet fire bursting in front of him on the Sky-line was very clear. Pulling out the Carbine and aiming he quickly took out the threats that were known to him at that time. "Damn Vox, I fought for them in a different reality and this is the thanks I get?"His eyes rolled against the sockets that held them in as he pushed himself against the Sky-line once more to venture on. One hand gripping the Sky-hook, and the other gripping the carbine Booker tried to stay as alert and vital as he could for any other threats that he may come in contact with.

As time went on, with his brown hair whisking in the bend of the wind he finally saw what was meant to be the 'Hall of Hero's.' Dismounting from above, and with a slight kick to the landing, his eyes led up to what was titled, 'Columbia's Historical Gallery.' Below those elegantly written words it stated, 'Columbia's finest Museum of Historical events/Town hall.' Booker squinted his eyes as he took steps to further read a sign below it. The sign was written what looked like thick cardboard that had the words, 'Place of peace. Columbian's and Vox Populi must agree to keep this Gallery sacred. Also an area where the Vox and Columbians join to speak about the issue's, instead of war. Please keep this promise. God help us all.'

This seemed off to Booker. The idea that the two forces that were brutally slaughtering one another, come in one building. Together. No death, no injuries. Leaders coming to speak about what must be done in a peaceful manner. Booker muttered under his breath, "Whose idiotic idea was this?"

"Yours"

"To be honest, he put the idea in motion. We have our hand in it further than he does."

"Indeed Robert."

Booker could only let his Sky-Hook drop, and put his gun around his back once more to quickly press his hand to his face and eyes closing. "I don't have time for the games that you both so much enjoy playing!" He said out of mental exhaustion. "Why would I of all people have a place for peace? No one would ever follow these rules. Including myself."

"Mr. Dewitt, you created this because you and Ms. Fitzroy agreed to it. A mutual agreement that is."

"You gave the idea. She accepted because it would make both causes to be strong in the war, but knowing that their leaders were not entirely ruthless. One must have a strong leader..."

"As one must have a leader with a balanced head."

"If the Vox Populi won this war...or the Columbian's for that matter...they would need their leader to recover and be united with the rest of Columbia."

"This is not a war just to have one."

"But rather a war for leadership. To see who will govern Columbia."

"Like the Civil war."

"But in a different aspect."

Booker's head could only spin as they bantered back and forth about the information being presented to him. "You said Daisy was..."

"Locked away in your prison left to rot? Yes. It would seem so," Robert said as he glanced over at Rosalind who was letting her fingers press against her dress fixing the indentations.

"You had captured her. She was about to kill your own daughter."

"Or perhaps his daughter, about to kill Ms. Fitzroy? Depending on which side is told."

"Elizabeth wanted her dead."

"You choose not to kill her."

"A life for the Vox."

"The Vox had the new leader's emerge into the spot light and agreed to the same terms."

"Christian and Ebony Steele..." Booker's words muttered out as he listened.

"Yes," The Lutece twins voiced at the same time, their hands pressed against their backs properly.

"My daughter...Elizabeth said my daughter's name is not Anna. Then...she isn't my daughter or her name was something different! If she tried to kill Daisy...or the opposite then...she can't be! Anna. My Anna is just a child!" Booker exclaimed as his voice began to fume with anger watching them.

"To say she isn't your daughter."

"It's a shame to see such fathering upon his own child."

"ENOUGH! I'm tired of the bullshit that you have slipped into your words. I want the truth and I want it now!" Booker felt his face being flushed with a red color. His eyes staring. Cutting right away at the twins.

"The truth is within us."

"But lies within the walls of this Gallery."

"Go on."

Booker let out yell as his gun was raised and a shot fired. Smoke still running out of the barrel, he looked up at what were supposed to be his targets and nothing stood there. But he could hear their voices still. Eyes glancing around as they stood on an airship.

"Missed."

"Quiet frankly his aim was correct, his posture was not."

His hands thrown into the air, Booker walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. His hand wrapping around the handle that held what was the truth. Having calmed himself down slightly, his hand gripped the door and pulled it open to enter. His feet walked forward as the door was heard shutting behind him. There were 3 different branches of hallway that lead off to different places. One was titled, 'Columbia's Finest History,' to the left of him. The Second was titled, 'Our Finest Leaders,' to the right of him. Straight in the middle had the largest hallway space, and the biggest sign. 'Columbia's Official Meeting Room.' Booker had 2 choices that meant anything. To see the history first, or the Leaders that Columbia has put forth. His eyes met up with one and headed into the History area.

Booker was surprised to see that these areas were much more put together than what the hall of hero's had in store. It was very well-organized, and only had one wall that started from the very beginning. Booker took a deep breath and began reading each article, and examining each picture that he could.

* * *

_A journey into Columbia's past._

_As everything begins, someone has to present the idea to get it afloat. _

_Columbia was a segment of America, that wanted to secede from the union to earn a new way of life. To be away from what idea's were being presented there at the time. At this time, we have no evidence to support, nor reject the figure that aided in the idea of Columbia. But what was shown and publicized was that the man of the name Henry Pendleton. He was the supposed one to have the idea of the utopia that is our Columbia. To get our beautiful city into the air we had two figures by the names of Rosalind and Robert Lutece. Rosalind Lutece, the scientist behind much of Columbia's technology, had developed a quantum levitation field that keeps our city afloat. With the help of her brother, she and himself had purely helped Mr. Pendleton in making this dream become fully alive. _

_"The city that was lost above the clouds," most of the people stated. Some didn't even believe that it had existed. But furthermore Columbia now stood in the sky. As a turn of events, Henry Pendleton watched as his city floated in the air, but left us as a heart attack took his life. At the age of 65 he had at least gave Columbia a good solid ground, or air space, to begin its new life. In another turn of events Rosalind and Robert Lutece had disappeared a few day's later and were never heard from once more. Some report that they see two figures standing ontop of the high balcony of the Miser Bar. Some also report they have heard strange noises of machines running in the night from the same bar, but nothing has been officially confirmed or denied. _

_Tensions started running high as no leader, no government, no regulations or rules were implemented. Some broke off into groups. Most didn't last very long, but the two main groups that separated where the groups 'The Columbian's and the Vox Populi.' _

_Station closed, awaiting for update on information. _

* * *

Booker read each part, as the pictures of the young Columbia stood, and slow repeating movies played over and over. His fingers pressed against the glass and his own forehead. How was he to deal with a city that was formed in a totally different way than what he was expecting? What he had already gone through? For him and this? This was a totally new ball game. He could only shake his head as to the Lutece twins disappearing. He knew they were both very much alive, or whatever they were. He also knew that the machines that were running had to be the tear machine that started this all. How they created this whole mess in the first place.

Booker's fingers pushed away from the glass, his stature taller, and a deep breath taken into his lungs. He had to go and see what type of exhibit lay within the Leader's section. Maybe find out why he was considered one, who he was married to, what role Elizabeth plays in this, and anything about Anna that he could. Dragging himself along, he exited the one hallway and entered the next. Looking upon the room that this was in, it was not full of information but pictures. Actually only 3. Henry Pendleton, and Rosalind and Robert. On the bottom of all 3 it stated the founders of our city. Further below that stated that this exhibit as well was one that would be updated soon.

He had no patience left. None. He let out an angered grunt under his breath. He had the history...but only the history to tell of nothing that he needed to know. Elizabeth would know. He just had to get to her, and explain his situation in a more...thought out way. Or ask her the questions he needed to know.

Before Booker could even move himself to get back to Dewitt house, he heard crashing outside. Banging metal and gunfire. Wasting no time, he quickly ran outside to see an airship in the distance. Handyman, and at least 50 men. On the other, Motorized Patriot and an even amount on men. He didn't want to be seen or heard, but the sky-line was the only way to make it back. Examining his environment, he saw the skyline split into two sections one heading towards the town square, and another that also lead towards it, just in a different way. Gripping the Sky-hook he was into the air and skimming across the line in no time. He had taken one second to look down at the Skydecking below when he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He had only moments to look over and see actually how close he was to the Airship carrying the vox, and how accurate one of the men threw and successfully sliced right into the section of skin showing of his hand in the Sky-Hook. It was deep and the moments passed by as Booker had no grip and let the Sky-hook go. Feeling as if he was going to be falling forever, he landed back first on Skydecking rock walkway and passed out right then and there.

* * *

**Author's Note-Thank you all for all of the view's and the favorites that this story has acquired since yesterday. (The first day I posted the story.) I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for the shorter ones that were Chapters 2 & 3. If you would like to message me about this story that is most certainly welcome. Find out where Booker wakes up in the next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome Back To This Reality Mr. Dewitt.

"It seems that on his fall down, his angle at which he fell made him pass out."

"Oh certainly not, It was the trajectory at which he fell."

"Will you two please quit your bantering and help me with this?!"

"It does not take two to hold a grown mans hand up from an injury."

"Yet it does take two to hold the grown man from his hand."

"Leave if you are not going to be any help. Go and check on her for me if you want to help anything."

Booker had the aches and pains of a man who fell at least a 3 story window. That's because that is how much he had fallen off of the sky line. At least that far, maybe even more. He had heard the three voices that were in the enclosed space that he was in. He hadn't thought to be back into the Comsto...Dewitt house so quickly. But then again he had no memory of why he had fallen. At least for now. Raging headache in the silence of his ears that burned, and a hand burning even worse is what Booker felt. His fingers began to move in a way that twitched back and forth. His eyes began to slowly reveal his vibrant green eyes, which where looking up into sparkling crystal blue ones"What did you think you were doing? Going out and trying to make up for what you had said, or trying to make me feel sorry for you?" Elizabeth had asked him, her eyebrow raised and questioning.

Clenching his own teeth together as he felt his surroundings were different. Much different. It made him realize what had happened as he raised his left hand to look and see cloth tightly wrapped around his hand. A scene he had seen once before. Flexing his fingers for a moment, he pushed himself up on the bed, letting his other hand rest against his forehead. "I headed over to...The Historical Gallery. Obviously you didn't believe what I had said, and I needed a bit of a refresher."

"I still don't believe you." Elizabeth said when she proved that to be true with the expression she always gave when she was never happy with something she had seen, or heard.

"Elizabeth I..." he muttered out, but then shook his head. "I am not going to argue with you at this point. There is no point. Not until we clear some information up. And you have to be the one to tell me at this point. No help has been given by anyone else, and even you have been hard to get through to."

"Booker Allen Dewitt! When did you become so cocky and arrogant! Who gave you the permission to treat me in such a way!" Elizabeth said out of quick anger built up. Her arms crossed against her chest as she stood her ground.

Booker looked at her. Staring almost. He couldn't believe that she, of all people would say something like that. He remembered calling him a liar...Actually he remembered her strictly saying, 'You're a liar, Mr. Dewitt, and a thug," but as far as that went, she never dared go any further. But this Elizabeth that stood before him was straight forward...and took no bullshit. Then it hit him. He looked over at her and narrowed his eyes, but in a thinking way. "Elizabeth, how do you know my middle name? I never..."

"I thought that fresh air, and hit against your brain would knock some sense into you. I suppose you only could go down with your stupidity. How do you think Booker? I mean really." She sneered off at him.

"...I..." Booker couldn't even go on. Anything he said, he was going to completely unable to communicate with her. At least starting somewhere with the conversation to show her that he knew at least some of the history of this Columbia. "Elizabeth, I heard voices. Were those the Lutece's? Is that how I got back here?"

Elizabeth's eyes went dull. Staring at him. She quickly went over to the door as Booker got merely a second to examine the room he was in. It was very large...huge actually. The bed he sit upon very soft and comfortable. Beautiful huge windows and the decor of the rich. As Elizabeth turned herself towards the door, and locking it her heart began to beat faster than normal. She turned back towards him. Almost racing towards him saying in a very aggressive but quiet voice, "How in the hell do you know they are alive Booker? No one is supposed to know...You were not even supposed to know!"

He looked up into her crystal blue eyes as she meant it. She was serious. I could only look at her with the expression of pure confusion. "Know they were alive? Hell Elizabeth that's how I got here. They came and informed me of what I was living in, opened a tear and I was brought into this so called 'Main Reality.' Complete...freaks I would call them but I am telling you the truth. That's what I came into. That's why I am here! I just wanted to have this life be what I needed to be but it's not! I'm married! I have a daughter that is not Anna...You Elizabeth. My daughter. But no, this is what I was dealt, and given no memories to back it up."

She backed away from him for a moment, looking out the window. Hissing at herself, and him. "Booker, You know as well as I do that they are supposed to be dead. Dead, and gone away from Columbia. The people here know that, or at least think that. They are not supposed to be known about. This war would be over and Columbia would turn into something that doesn't need to be. They would become the leader's of everything. And they don't want to be. But don't you dare...ever call them freaks. Don't. You don't know." She paced as she started to even feel herself fill up with as much emotion as before staring at him. "Do you realize that you sound insane! I would have you locked up if you were not so important. If April only knew you were home. She's a lot more tolerable and considerate with these types of things!"

Booker could feel his own emotion starting to swell. He could feel the hurt of his muscles starting to ache with him being tense. His eyes looked straight into her's. "If only I knew Elizabeth! That's the point. I have no idea! What is she? My wife? I have not seen one trace of her. Is she in this house? Maybe she will know the answers. I'm not trying to create a fight between you and I...I just need to know," his voice said as it started to calm its self. He was exhausted, sore, and mentally not ready for what lay in front of him. "I need to know where my daughter is...if she is even my daughter. Make things right. In my life, and for Columbia."

No matter how soft, or calmed down Booker's voice became, the words pushed her over the limit. She pushed her hands through the air and down to her sides where they did remain, but her feet carrying her back and forth on the rug in front of the bed. "You just want to push this girl over the edge don't you Booker. I waited. 5 years. 5 of my adult years watching over this house, your daughter, and this city. Without you. And you come back and blow that all off. Act as if it is a joke and its okay that you are being a complete asshole. You don't get it do you? You don't get it, and you don't get to be sorry at this point. April is not your wife. She is your _daughter_. You held her when she was born. You named her even! And you don't remember a thing, No wonder she left to fight Booker...But as for your wife...Your wife," She yelled out in complete anger now. Full frontal rage. "Your wife stayed here and took care of everything! Took care of your daughter, took care of the affairs of what a man should have done, took care of this City when she was in her darkest hour, and still is. She is still doing those things!" She was done, again. She couldn't take Booker, or his words anymore. She walked towards the door as she unlocked it, and held it open. Leaning over her shoulder she could only glare. A shining object flew through the air and landed right in front of his feet. "I didn't fuc..." Taking a large gulp, she restrained herself from going to a level of cursing lows as she restated herself. "I didn't stand in front of the crowd of Columbia for nothing. I didn't stand before god and take my vows to a man who can't keep his own sanity. I didn't change my last name to a man's that keep his own promises. And I sure as hell didn't give birth to _my_ daughter from a man that acted in a way of selfishness, and self-centered reasoning." Her eyes filled with tears. She was strong, but couldn't hold herself any longer. She slammed the door shut and headed for balcony on the top of the house.

Booker stared at her. Watched her words and anger flow out of her. He stayed quiet because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he sounded like a crazy to her, then what Booker had heard was just as insane. She left without a trace and a slammed door. It took a couple of moments of silence to digest what she had just fed him. His hands shook, and sweat ran down his forehead. He looked down at what flew through the air as he reached down to pick it up. Glistening in his hand was a square-cut diamond, surrounded by many others as the band was wrapped in an elegant way. He held it as he pushed the fabric away from his left hand to expose his own ring. Putting them side by side, he looked up from both rings to look at the shut door. He understood. Loud and clear. He looked at his right hand. He knew."Elizabeth...Elizabeth...Elizabeth Dewitt. E.D."

* * *

**Author's Note-Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed more story building! For the reader's who want more action and less of Mr. and Mrs. Back and forth yelling time, don't worry. I have big plans for this war. Big ones. But the story building will happen first, at least the most important to the story, then the war is on! Thanks you guys! Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Hey everyone! So I had a really good review that I thought I would like to respond to for everyone, just in case you have the same thought's or confusion. I would like to give credit to Baltz00 for the review. Thanks again for it! If you would like to read it, go to the review's and it stays right there.**

**-So as to the review, I would like to clear up this 'Main Reality' confusion that people may have. Say if you, as a person do something. A choice to do something and then do it. Well take that, and that's how these realities became. Your main choice branches off to what could have happened if you choose the other. The Lutece's can enter any reality they want, as they had created the tear machine. The 'Main' Booker Dewitt was forced into a reality of repetitiveness, by the fact of the old Elizabeth being able to open any tear at that point. Now they had came to give Booker the chance to live, and save the new 'Main Reality.' Hopefully that cleared up any question. If you still have any please don't be afraid to PM.**

**Also, I would like to say to the second part of the review, there is a reason Elizabeth is so set on not believing Booker. Plot reason's but one is that, she is in a totally different world. Same Elizabeth, totally different personality as being passive or speaking her mind. And again, this story doesn't completely follow the game.**

**Again, just wanted to say thanks for the review! And also for all the people who have read, or are following this story. I give you, Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Broken memories, Calming Hearts.

The mood of where Booker Dewitt stood, was nothing less than heavy. He was left to think about what really was in this reality. The man that he was trying to be. The shoes that he had to fill. The bliss of having a wife, and that wife have your child. The burden of war, anguish, and the loved ones that could have been. The deep sun that pierced against the glass, showing off the room in a quiet way. His lungs filled with breath that was taken in, and the sigh that was let out. How could have he misjudged the situation so badly? Why had he been the man that couldn't remember these memories. Precious memories. Elizabeth having to go through tearful pain as himself being stripped away from this...world. His thoughts couldn't bare to imagine.

Still very sore, head pounding against his own skull Booker pushed himself around the room to the bedside table. Rough, cracked fingers pressed again'st the silk bedspread that lay again'st the mattress. His mattress. His bed. _Their _bed. His hand moved through the air towards the picture frame resting again'st the beautiful oak table. His vision did not lie, nor did his thoughts. The picture was of himself, and Elizabeth. Together. She wrapped in lace and fabric that made the dress all white. Their lips pressing again'st each other's as her small hands gripped into an arrangement of flowers. Blue and white. Booker could only press the picture back down onto the bedside table. He was having troubles even being able to fathom that Elizabeth and himself...He couldn't even seem to think the words, 'together,' left alone in love, married. One point in his life, she was only a token to get himself rid of the debt he owed. And another a girl to protect. And at last the girl that he called Anna, his daughter.

But was Booker a complete liar to himself that he couldn't even admit that he at one time saw her as something _very _important to him? Something more than just a girl to pawn, or call his own daughter. He didn't want to admit that for a split second in the time he spent with her that when she cut her hair, and changed her clothes that he saw something besides that. He quickly denied it because he had a job to do, and she was 18 at the time. For a 32 year old man to look at an 18 year old in a way that was quick to raise a few eyebrows wasn't something he wanted. He still be 32, and herself now 25. They had much history together. History he would never be able to have within his own mind. He had to accept it...if he not then what would be done? More problems than it was worth.

He moved all around the room, his fingers pressing against the pocket of his pants which held both rings that bounded them together. Photos. So many pictures of...them. Together. Smiling and happy. There was a major book sitting up on a shelf that caught his eye. Picking it up as the dust was covering it. His feet limped him over to a chair by one of the many large windows. He took it, his eyes being brightened by the setting sun that made Columbia seem almost peaceful. Attention drawn toward the large book once more, Booker used his hand again'st the dusty, black leather book. In the front, a small pocket that had another wedding photo of Elizabeth and him. Below the picture the words, 'It all begins with a story.' His fingers flipped to the first page and was amazed at what he was experiencing.

Pictures. Full. Pictures of...Elizabeth if seemed. As a baby. Many of them. Below the first section it stated something that was odd to Booker's eyes. 'Elizabeth Rose ?' It didn't state her last name. Just a beautifully written question marked. It was off. Even the photo taken by information had a question mark as well. He wasn't about to pry into those facts yet. To much on his plate for him to eat yet. But as pictures went on, Elizabeth grew. Small child walking around, bow in her hair, and bright blue eyes sparkling in the sun with a innocent smile. The next section was something he hadn't seen in a very long time. His own human being as a baby. His own baby pictures. The statement said 'Booker Allen Dewitt. Taken by Mr. And Mrs. Dewitt.' He knew one thing that was true, he had seen these pictures before. His thoughts concluded that his past was almost the same. Same house he stood in front of, and same parents. He began to grow a smile as he saw pictures of him and his old Yellow Labrador named Alex. As he grew through the years.

His fingers, may had been cracked and rugged but he carefully turned the pages ever so carefully. The next section's heading was Small love, Large Compassion. Pictures of Booker and Elizabeth as Elizabeth had just turned 18, and himself 24. Friends at the time it appeared. But it was very apparent it didn't take long at all. In no time at all it seemed Booker had asked Elizabeth the one important question as the wedding pictures began to pour in. She looked...so elegant, Booker had to cover his hands with his eyes muttering to himself. "Why can't I just remember..."

His eyes re-opening he peered towards them as he looked like the happiest man alive. The wedding large, in the garden side. Everyone seemed at peace. No war, just love. Booker had turned the page as a note was stuck in the side of empty blank places. It read, 'Before the war. Before April being born. I was so happy in these times. I had the world at taking. In the City that I was born into, and with the man I first loved. They...they warned again'st marrying Booker at such an early age. 18 was the age. I knew that, and I didn't care. It wasn't a year later that I blessed Booker with his daughter. She is my world, my everything. She was such a daddy's girl, and much time for her mother as well. But Booker is gone. This war has turned us into deadly beings. I have no knowings of where my Husband has gone. Will he ever return? It is still to early to tell at this stage. I watch my daughter grow each day...to fast now. I have no idea what is wrong. One day she was 5 and then the next...appearance of 8...Now...16? How could have I known? It seems my genetic make up did this...and I am so much more guilty than what she gives me credit for. I've grown...cold. Either that or my daughter has frozen. Ruthless she is. She knows what Columbia means to her, and yet as do I? But Mr. Dewitt...the man I married 7 years ago...5 of them I have not seen him. Time rots everything. Even hope.'

Booker didn't know how he felt. It almost felt like he couldn't feel, his fingers numb and face pale as a ghost. He had that feeling inside of him. He couldn't remember those memories, but those feelings were there. He felt so awful and upset with himself. Pushing away the book and placing it back into it's own spot he had to leave this room. He couldn't stay in it anymore. The door he opened with his fingers he looked around. This house was full of rooms, this being the main one. But he looked over at a door that was almost as elegant as...Elizabeth's and...his. He walked across the hall and let his fingers push the door open. Inside a very clean, light yellow room was an elegant bedroom. Twin sized bed, and light colored carpet. Female. His...daughter? Booker's eyes scanned the room and could...only laugh. Because of Elizabeth and this girl. They loved memories in photos. There was a photo album that sat on the shelf as well. He quickly grabbed it as he looked through it. Her name written elegantly in the first page. April Dawn Dewitt. Born February 25th 1907. Booker quickly thought to what year this was, 1912. 5 years ago. But as Elizabeth said she grew in rapid secession...How could...No. If Booker was to live in this world then he was going to have to accept the things that were given to him. For what it was worth, as he looked through the pictures, he had to smile. Seeing pictures before this child was born. To see Elizabeth glowing with his child in many picture, made Booker realize that he was not a man of no emotion. No soul or heart. He knew then that he cared for this women. To see her so happy.

As the pictures became apparent he saw the child as a new born. Large blue eyes and a set full of dark brown hair. The pictures became more apparent that her eyes grew to be a bluish green color. The pictures stopped at the point where she was 5. To see...Pictures of himself and this little girl was speaking volumes for Booker. His hand again'st his chin, he rubbed it and shook his own head.

Booker had enough with pictures. Elizabeth needed to be spoken to. He left the room as it was and looked around. His ears picking up on something towards the balcony he knew it could have been her. Becoming less and less stiff with each step he took making it to the balcony wasn't a chore. The sliding glass door stood open as that voice, fragile and beautiful flowed through the air. Her hands again'st the railing and head raised high, he could only imagine her with her eyes closed singing to her Columbia.

"There are loved ones...In the glory. Whose dear forms, you often...miss.

When you close your...earthly story, Will you join them in their bliss?

Will the circle...be unbroken, by and by, by and by?

Is a better, home awaitin...in the sky...in...the sky."

Booker couldn't leave her alone, not after what he had seen, read and heard. He pushed himself to slowly, and cautiously wrap his arms around her whispering in her ear. "Oh Elizabeth...if I would have known...if I only knew how this had all changed. I promise you this, no matter what you believe in my story for not...I won't leave...I can't not after looking at..." He shook his head, pressing his head again'st her neck, taking in her scent as he always had wanted...needed to do.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and merely let a smile out towards the sun set Columbia whispering back. "I can only believe the information that is true...But I did receive a visit. From a very spontaneous couple of people. I suppose you are not my Booker Dewitt with the memories that you should have acquired...But you surely are the Booker Dewitt that can take a punch my dear."

He could have commented about the Twins and telling her. He was about to shake his head, but he left it. They had explained, she knew now and all he had left to do was two things.

1. Fix a Broken City.

2. Meet and Fix a Broken Daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Seemingly Different

To what Booker now thought of himself, and his life was one that Elizabeth had wanted for the history books. No matter, adapting to his own personal life might have been harder than one man could have thought. The rest of the night Booker, and Elizabeth didn't speak of what the Lutece's may have told Elizabeth, nor Columbia in its many varieties. Not the past...although not the future. The speaking was to merely gain Booker in the trance that Elizabeth had him under in their reality. It took him a while to slowly put the past, or simply another world out of his head, and this one in its place. Watching Elizabeth, as a man that took her as his wife, over one who took her for a damsel and his daughter was easier by each other that passed. Elizabeth was an impatient women, but for her husband, she waited for 5 years once, what was 5 hours of watching him go through the motions was the most rewarding. Booker had felt that feeling inside of him that missed her. Terribly. He didn't know if it was pure friendship, or complete love, but he knew he had her to protect like always.

It was now morning. The early morning sun rising again'st the clouds into each window. In the distance, there could be war being heard. Mass destruction. But as some that lived off from it, could only realize how lucky they were. To wake up to such a beautiful sight. The master bedroom was filled with an orange colored light from the sun as the white walls, and silk sheets became caramel colored. Booker had laid in that bed, snoring for all of the night that came. Sleep. In a comfortable bed, and a beautiful young women beside him.

Green eyes slowly starting to open from the haze of sleep, batting again'st the air. Everything became very clear to him that he wasn't dreaming. This wasn't a thought, a memory or some worn off dream. This was so utterly real. Setting himself up in the bed, he rubbed his eyes to look down at Elizabeth. Her hair curling again'st her own neck, and arm holding the sheet close to her. The only thing on her body was the necklace that wrapped snugly around her neck. He didn't imagine Elizabeth so...fiery as she was. Voicing her thoughts, and surely stating that if she was to her husband back, the bed would be full of pure love, lust, and compassion. Letting his fingers rub again'st his own eyes, feeling that guilt that washed over him. He knew that sex was something that he wouldn't have ever had with her. Because of the fact at the time she was a mere 18, innocent as she could be, and his daughter all along. But, last night he let those thoughts away. Watching her sleep so soundly, it let those feelings through. No matter, he couldn't back out on her now. She was not that 18 year old in this world, she was a 25 year old women that had his own child already.

His thoughts were cleared by the sounds of waking up. Her. His head turned at an angle watching as her sparkling, crisp blue eyes being shown to his green ones. He watched her curl her body towards herself, letting the eyes close once more letting out soft words. "I may awake to the sight of you Mr. Dewitt. This wasn't just some fantasy that my delirious mind had put forth? But there you lay, just as before. Now if only..." She steered her words off, as a sigh was let out of her lips, and eyes closed.

Booker didn't understand. Wasn't she happy? He wasn't much of a man that understood a women. And one that was like Elizabeth. He could only give her the word of, "If...?"

She let her eyes re-open to stare up into his, shaking her head as the bed was left. She slipped right out of it towards the bathroom, the door closing behind her. He could only hear the water running. A shower? He looked down at himself for a moment, and knew he was in order for one. At least not filthy with dirt. As he was about to part his way with the bed to get ready for when she exited, so he could shower he heard words. Voices. He closed his eyes and let his fingers run through his hair as he slipped back under the covers of the bed, staring at the light that was certainly not on muttering out, "Isn't it a rule when people leave the morning couple alone? A little privacy please?"

"He ask's for Privacy."

"Or does he ask us for the sheer random appearance?"

"Besides we waited last night until this morning."

"We gave you Privacy then."

"We could have barged right in."

Booker wanted to slice them one way up the other. He turned to look over at them and made a face as they turned themselves, watching as each other's hands covered one another's eyes. If only they would have closed their mouths. Quickly he got himself dressed into the clothes that he wore yesterday, feeling the fall he took in his arms and legs. He eyed them as they stayed perfectly still. "Alright, so you didn't trample your way in here last night. What the hell do you want?"

"It's not what we want."

"It's what you should know."

"You see, you should be thanking us. Elizabeth would have made you sleep outside last night if it were not for us."

"We made her believe that we brought you here through a tear."

"And what you get from that is a women that knows exactly what you told her. You said that we brought you from another tear, you told her some of the past and that's it. You didn't tell her anymore, and so we didn't. We made your life easy."

"Or more complicated."

"We didn't leave him out there for the Vox to capture though now did we?"

"You two were the ones to drag me back here? How did you...never mind...I went and looked at this history yesterday. You two are supposed to be dead, Elizabeth almost cut my throat for saying that you were alive and...'different.' Lets put it at that." Booker stated as he looked out the window.

"That is for you to figure out."

"And also keep a secret."  
"But he never says anything."

"Ah, I see what you mean Robert."

Booker was about to clearly state that he was going to merely object, but what good would it do? To be honest, he didn't know if they could be trusted, or were just so utterly annoying that it was starting to get to his head. He could only agree. A door opened as Elizabeth came out of the bathroom with a robe on, and a towel over her head. Her eyes became large and with a large smile moving over toward the Lutece's looking at both of them.

"It wasn't just you who we needed to speak with Booker."

"Not just to be rude."

"You both made it back...and?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide and filled with this spontaneous hope that was very appearing to Booker as he did head towards the bathroom to get a quick shower in, but walked across the room slow enough so he could hear what was going to be said.

"Fine."

"Perfectly fine. More of an inspiration to this revolution to younger generations to help, even if it is helping with the small things. The cooking for troops, providing support, and showing that it's not just an adult cause."

"But..." Elizabeth's voice slowly drained of the energy that she had, already letting out a sigh as her feet carried her towards the closet to pick out clothing for the day and laying it on the bed. Booker had made it to the bathroom as he entered, undressing and letting the water warm up again as he listened closely towards the door.

"Elizabeth did you ever think that she would?"

"She grew up in a world where everything was so fast to her. She's as smart as you are brilliant. She couldn't possibly give up now. She was born into this land as you were. Stronger feelings for Columbia. She wants this city to be one for everyone, not just a certain type of person. She's not going to rest until she does. You let her out once. You knew you were not going to keep her under close care." Rosalind's voice said as it was still heard carrying through the bathroom door.

"I know...I know..." Elizabeth said disappointed.

Booker could only hear the shuffling of feet and now only two legs walking. He pushed himself into the shower thinking about what Elizabeth and the Lutece's were speaking about. Surely it couldn't have been...? But yet he didn't know. But he was sure about one thing. Showering after such a long day and night felt so utterly good. Being able to clear his head like this also aided with what he thought about. None the less, he made it quick, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body. He looked at Elizabeth who sat at her desk, brushing out her hair. His fingers gripped the closet as he found many of his own clothes that he pulled out and pulled on. Throwing the towel in the dirty clothes he saw that Elizabeth was wearing something very familiar to him. He pulled himself towards her, and sure enough there sat on her body the dress she changed into after she had cut her hair on the airship of her mother. Her brush ran through her hair, looking up at him as she let out a small smile. "The Lutece's left it here before they left. Saying that you would know exactly what this dress is from. But at least it's blue. But the corset...I could never tie them myself, Booker would you...?"

Booker had done this once before, thinking back to when she was connected to that machine. How awful Comstock was to do that to her. His cleaned fingers tightened it, pulling on it and leaving a bow on the bottom. She stood herself up, looking in the large mirror and watching him. She could tell by his eyes that he certainly had seen this before the way he watched her move within it. "I'm assuming that is a yes."

He could only nod, wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed a kiss again'st her neck, and letting his head snug into it. He needed to know what she was going to say before she had left to shower. He quietly let his words come out as his mind wandered. "Elizabeth, what if...what? You never did finish, and with the Lutece's who is still out there?"

She didn't want to answer him. Not for everything that she had in herself. But, she also knew that it was Booker's own blood as she moved herself to make the bed, her fingers working again'st the silk sheets as her words came out. "I was saying...If only our daughter sleep in her own room. Booker there is a lot you need to know about the girl before you meet her. You don't remember her, and for what it is worth, she doesn't want to remember you. For her own personal reasons, and she's certainly a handful."  
Booker aided her as his fingers pressed again'st the bed sheets, making his own side, but only to sit down on it. He knew he just wanted to have her explain, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Elizabeth was accepting, his own flesh and blood, may not have been. But then again, why not start from the beginning in the first place. The question that burned in his mind even after looking at her own photo album was her name. "Elizabeth, you said that I named her. April...why such a name? Why on earth would I name her that? And the note...the note in that photo album about her growing much older?" He was at a loss for words as she sat herself again'st the bed and began to speak, her neck raised, and voice triggered.

"I remember you asking everything that could talk to you what our to name our daughter the day she was born. Inspiration was coming no where from you, and I had left it up to you as I had her middle name already picked. 'Dawn.' I had given birth to her at 3 in the morning, and you paced, until that some finally came up. Raising up into our city, our clouds. It finally hit you. April literally means, 'Waiting for the sun to shine.' It wasn't after the month. Dawn fit perfectly with it. When you left Booker, she was a mere 5 years old. Do you remem...No...I suppose you wouldn't. But she had growing issues as when she turned 1. When she looked as if she was 3 but we pushed it off because we were told it was normal. When you left, it just took off. She grew almost every single day, and at least a few weeks before you even had left. I didn't know if it was because of my genetic differences with being able to open tears or not, but after about 2 years you were gone, and the war really had taken off, she had the appearance of a 13 year old. Booker...that scared the living shit out of me. My child had grown so much that she didn't get to have what I did...There was no reverse...not an explanation. She grew fine after that...3 years later now she looks like she is 16...as usual. When...she turned '13' I told her she could help with this war. She was so exited to be ready for Columbia to be at peace that she would do anything. She had the mind of a 13 year old as well...and smarter. Of course look at her mother." Elizabeth did smile slightly, but began again with a sigh. "But anyway...she started out slow...and now 16 years old and I can't even get her home. I do have...watchful eyes on her every day. She's still alive and well, but Booker she's out there fighting a fight that I'm not even sure is worth it anymore. And it's sick. To think this war contains children smaller and younger than she appears. In reality shes 5 Booker. 5 years old, but looks, thinks and acts like a 16 year old. She hasn't slept in this house since 15. I have not seen her in about 5 weeks...So today. I want you, as her father to go get her. We have a meeting with the Vox leaders tomorrow, and we need her home for that. I'm not going to lie to you...she's going to hate your guts. You were her everything and you disappeared With her fast growing she has so much anger and hate inside of her. She's going to see you and want to slit your throat. Talk to her...that's all I can say." She stood herself up, and looked back at him, knowing she had to get down to the shops to meet some of the owners to keep things going. "Please do this for me Booker. She's your daughter too...you will feel it when you meet her. That's why she's as full of fight, and attitude as you do." Before Booker could say anything more, she was gone and down the stairs in a flash.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he looked over at the balcony as something was shining again'st the sun's large rays. He entered the balcony and saw what looked like a new and improved sky-hook. Slimmer, and very lightweight as he read the note that lay under it. All it stated was it was from the Lutece's. He looked around to see a sky-line right above the house. "I hope this thing doesn't kill me." Booker muttered under his breath. With a flick of his wrist he was pushed into the air and onto that sky-line, much smoother than the other was. Much more gripped as well. The speed was ten fold as he was past everything he had already went through the previous day.

He knew going into Vox territory was dangerous. But where would he find this girl? His eyes scanning again'st anything that he could find, he saw something. Moving through the shops and people. He stopped in a flash with the new sky-hook as he stared down into the very large grassy area which now contained a figure, on a horse. A black stallion holding a girl in a black and red dress. The horse reared as he eyed the girl. That's the one. He could tell by the hair and face. Her? The girl he saw the first day...But he knew that. That's when something inside of him kicked. Fatherly instinct. She had drank vigor's, and a lot of them by the looks of how he cleaned those men up yesterday. No young child, and certainly female should have to take the very draining drinks. What she had run from was a large amount of men. It took no time before she started to use the vigor's and salts that killed man one by one. He couldn't bare watch, besides, if his daughter got killed infront of him, Elizabeth would never give him the chance to live.

In no time, a sky-line attack was given to a man as picking up his gun and killing even more men along side of her. It didn't take long before the men were gone as he could hear the panting of the girl behind him. He could look her in the eyes. She had sharp blue ones, like her mother. Was the spitting image of her, and yet he saw a lot of himself inside of this girl. But...he heard many Columbian's starting to emerge stating the facts that were not going to help him.

"Is that Booker Dewitt?"

"Of course it is. Didn't you read the news paper this morning! Booker Dewitt back. And fighting for his daughter!"  
"Why was he gone?!"

"He is back to fight for Columbia."

Booker looked around at the people that stared at him, saying these things aloud as he could only hear the sharp, angered words of the voice that he had never heard, but was about to hear so much more from.

"You...Your not. Booker Dewitt was a man of structured fighting, form and diligence. Not some asshole who tries to impersonate him."

Booker's instinct hit him again. Her tone, language made him blurt out in a tolerance that he could only take so much. "Watch your mouth..." He gritted his teeth as he looked over at her, with one question. "Are you April Dewitt?"

The girl's eyes sharpened, widened, and stared at him. She clued in closer to his features that he had, his looks, his voice. She knew that voice. She muttered out for a moment. "Son of a bitch...The rumors are true..." Anger, not sadness, or rejoice. Anger flushed into her eyes and face. Mounting her horse she took her gun and pointed it at him growling out. "Listen. You don't know me. Even if...you were the real Booker Dewitt. The man that I was created from, you have no idea. Don't dare think about getting me to call you even of the highest a good person, let alone my father...But...No way...the Lutece's were right...you are trying to get me to go home." She may have not enjoyed the Lutece's and mother sending them to check on herself, but when she was told that he would try to get her to come home she didn't think it was real. She didn't even believe their existence half of the time. Now she was reared with anger, her words didn't make much sense, and she was just trying to voice what she felt. But she did something, that wasn't going to make this any easier for Booker. She reared the horse, and as she ran by, butted the head of the gun again'st his own, watching him drop onto the ground as she rode off away.

Booker lay there, on the grass. Once again passed out, muttering and mumbling things to himself as his vision went in and out, hearing Columbian's crowding over him quickly before he let his head rest in a passed out state. Once again, Booker lay on the ground of Columbia in a state of being unconscious by things that fought ever so much again'st him.

* * *

**Authors Note-Alright guys here you go! So sorry for this chapter not being able to be posted yesterday, that's why it's so long today. Thanks for all the support on this story. See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lock Around The Leash

The reoccurring theme that Booker was forced into wasn't one that he wanted to admit defeat to. And he didn't realize that the speed at which his own daughter rode the horse and knocked him in the head with the butt of the gun would cause him to loose all feeling and consciousness. His eyes began to open as the sun entered his eyes, blinding him. Clenching his own teeth, he veered away from it. When he re-opened his eyes he noticed that he was no where that was a familiar place. It smelled of food cooking around his own nose. Crinkling against the scent he pulled himself up. A bakery? He couldn't and didn't understand how he had gotten here, or why. Upon further inspect, he realized as he looked outside there sit the floating grassy area that he had just been. Just as he was going to yell out if anyone was around he heard voices slowly moving towards the front of the store as his eyes peered over the counter.

"And if you need anything else, just let me know. Your doing a very good thing for Columbia, and your bread contribution that you give us and the troops helps so much." Elizabeth's voice said as she walked out with what seemed to be an older female. The store owner he assumed as he pushed himself forward. Elizabeth glanced over, seeing Booker awake as she walked over to him, pressing her fingers against the back of his head and nodding. "Well you will live. And you seem to be moving around fine. You are lucky Judith didn't leave you out for the Vox Booker. You owe her your thanks."

He felt her fingers against his own her as he could feel the bump that it left watching her as he raised his hand, with a slight smile. "Much obliged."

Her small fragile body moved to stand in front of him as her voice was quiet, but with a large smile spread across her lips. "When I heard the Shepard had come back, I believed it to be true even from the rumors that were spread around. You're a good man Mr. Dewitt. Welcome back to Columbia...but that girl of yours. She left quite a bruise on your head. The poor dear just confused and confronted at the wrong time. No matter, I hope you enjoy coming back, and helping us win this war. I want to live to see the end of it." She waved and peddled herself back into the back room where workers began to work again the smells filling the room once again.

"Booker." Elizabeth's voice was now not as soft, and her eyebrow was raised.

His fingers gripped the door as it opened, holding it open for her as they both stepped out into the sun filled air muttering out. "I'm assuming your not as happy with me as you would like to be."

"I can't control what you do Booker, but whatever you told her must had put her in a state she felt the need to make her own father drop. None the less, I already heard the story and I don't need it from you. Listen to me, I have no control over what she does because she...thinks that I'm not the best mother. And certainly not after I send..." Her eyes peered around before she only let out a clue to what she was saying. "Our 'Friends' to go check on her. She wants to be independent, and I need to be a mother and put my foot down. She wanted fight because you were not here to do so. To think of her carrying a gun and being with all of those children, and adults that fight every day...She misses home. She misses being around her mother, and most importantly she misses the father that she used to have." Elizabeth stopped her speech as she picked her feet up and looked back up at Booker. "You are home, she doesn't need to be out there anymore. You are going to have to show her who is in charge. Don't get yourself into a situation again. I have enough things to do today."

She began to walk away as he picked up the sky-hook that was his, that had laid on the ground beside the steps raising both hands in the air as she walked away. "And I am supposed to do this because? And how do you know she wants to be home? Around me or you?"

Elizabeth stopped, peering over her shoulder as she raised her head in the air simply stating in a fact. "Because, no matter what she may think of _them, _she tells them _everything. _And you have no idea what this city has become yet. At least start off by having one more person that you really need to be on your side learn to love you again."With that, Elizabeth took her leave and Booker stood there, taking in the words she had stated. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy task, nor was it one to have in a fighting situation. He needed to find her, and talk. No fights, and get her to understand his point of view.

Booker's eyes glanced over towards the city's clock. It stated 12:09. He pulled himself up onto the Sky-Line and rode back towards more Columbian based territory. Sliding across the lines was something Booker wouldn't admit to anyone aloud, or even to his own wife, but he got the largest rush out of it, that it put a huge grin against his lips. But he stayed very much alert as he watched each section of Columbia float passed him. He saw something that sparked his interest. A black horse. The only one he had seen that was black around here. He dismounted near it as he heard it rearing up and standing its ground. Booker heard something different within the horse, and it certainly wasn't normal. He raised one hand up as he let out his words. "Hey there boy...steady."

When Booker looked up into the eyes of the beast, he saw not eyes, but a lens. A lens that he had seen in many of the mechanical horses that old Columbia had to offer. This one...had the eyes of a mechanical contraption, but looks of a healthy horse. He merely looked around. He wanted to know if there were anymore of these around, and on actually looking, he could see many of them and all had the same feature of the one in front of him. The silk coat of a real one, the insides of wires.

Booker didn't have time to mess with the animal that his daughter had rode. But what he did know that if this horse was here, then she would be here just as easy. Gunsmith? No...Market? No...A housing inn? Now that was something that she may have been inside. Elizabeth said she hadn't stayed home in a year, so she had to stay somewhere. Passing through the crowd of people he read the sign on the side of the window. 'Columbian Troops Welcome. Come, stay and heal.' His fingers pushed open the door as it was a large building. Very open, and very much untouched from the Vox. The door opening brought attention as heads that sat reading, or talking in chairs, or laying on the floor stared at him. Their eyes became the size as wide as they could open them. One yelled out his name. Some cheered, whistled and clapped. How did he become something so large in the eyes of man. He never took a step back and thought if this war might be won that he would be governing the people. He was their Shepard they called him, and Elizabeth their lamb.

He shook those feelings off as he raised his hand as they silenced themselves. Men, Women, and young men and women sit in the midst of him being in the center. His voice cut through the silence as he looked around. If he was going to become the man he was, speaking to the people was the first step. "It isn't me who deserve the claps and cheers. It is all of you...who...do such good things for this war. Whatever you contribute, The Dewitt family gives much thanks..." They merely clapped after his speaking. His fingers clasped against each other. He liked feeling that he could encourage people with merely his voice. He looked around as the Owner came out, and was just as shocked his voice shaky, but very exited. "Mr. Dewitt...Wel...Welcome! Is there a reason that you grace us with your presence?"

Presence grace was a bit much for Booker. But he wasn't going to judge. He wouldn't return to the religious man he had became. Never. He would have Elizabeth drown him a time and a thousand times over. But he walked forward putting his fingers against the wooden desk. "I'm looking for April Dewitt...16 years old, Dark hair, Blue eyes, black and red dress?"

He looked shocked towards Booker. He nodded pointing to the stairs. "Your daughter is the second greatest asset to this war Mr. Dewitt! A true fighter, just like you when this war started! She has been staying here little over a year...She said it was the best for her, and her mother agreed. She said that the great Vigor maker had made a vigor that made her the age that she became so quickly. She stated that she wanted to help and be physically able to help, and we are all eternally hopeful and accepting of what she did!"

Booker listened to the man speak. And he knew that what by 'leaving', he had created a monster. A loose dog that needed to be leashed and chained. To use those expressions were harsh for the being that was his daughter, but he also knew that what the man said about Elizabeth agreeing was a total lie, and obviously the Columbians didn't know about tear's that Elizabeth she could open, because he knew that what Elizabeth was, made the daughter the way she was. No vigor was made. As Elizabeth stated, she was growing as fast as she had since a very young age. But he wasn't going to unleash another beast. He knew his daughter was a complete manipulator, and liar. He knew his daughter...was an exact copy what he was. As he thanked the man for the information and was about to step up the steps, he heard steps coming down, seeing boots covering feet, as a red dress with white bottom trim appeared. As he looked up a white corset, and a red cover. Just like Elizabeth would wear but in pure red. He looked into the clean eyes of the daughter that he needed to speak to. "April I..."

She merely looked into his eyes, putting her finger against her lips for a moment, replacing it with a large smile, and innocent that entered her eyes. She had came here and showered. He could certainly tell as the dirt and ash covering her fingers and hands cleaned. A necklace wrapped around her neck, opposite of her mothers as he could only think of the Lutece's giving one to each. Her's being the cage, and Elizabeth the bird. Something was much different though, as she began to speak his eyes grew ever so wide. Then it really hit him, _what monster had he created? _

"Oh father!" She ran up to him, letting her arms wrap around his body, letting her eyes close, as he heard the awes of many in the room. Her voice was very hushed in a whispering way as they did. "You dare go any further then play along, or I will take matters into my own hands." She let off a very fake smile at him, looking over at a war couple that obviously she knew from staying here. "Isn't it amazing Amanda and Tyler? You had told me my father would return to us, and here he stand. My father, My father Booker Dewitt." She let out a soft laugh and giddy smile. "I just...I don't know what got into me earlier. I had thought you were one of the Vox Populi and I acted. I didn't realize that...Oh father...I am so utterly sorry. If I would have known then I couldn't have done that!" Her fake smile, became to a fake regretful face. But taking a deep breath in, she turned towards the owner as she held up the bag that she had rolled behind her and gave the keys back. Booker noticed her changed voice. She truly meant what she was about to say. "You have treated me in the most kind way, and I honestly can't thank you enough. You help this City by everything that you do. For letting myself stay here was amazing and a very amazing experience to be right in the middle of the war, but I think it is time for this to end. My father is now home. I have to spend all the time I can with him now. And help my mother where she needs help. For our city to be strong, our leaders in our area of the war must be strong, and I should be apart of my family now. But please treat everyone the same. I will still fight for what is right, and visit every day that I can. But for now, I must be the April Dewitt that you only see in this space. "She handed over the dress that was completely black and red. A thick material that he or another made for her fighting. As she was cleaned and dressed to look the part she bowed towards him. He couldn't thank her enough for giving him the chance to create such a following here, and to let her become the young lamb her mother had once been. She said her goodbye as she took Booker's hand and led him out.

He was pale-faced as he tried to smile through what happened inside of the shop. He was going to say something but she hushed him quickly as she grabbed and gripped the reigns to the horse that was hers as it followed her side. She let go of his hand as he followed her towards the long way to the house, not through the square where people walked, but the abandoned streets as she began to talk before Booker could. "I couldn't let that little accident ruin my reputation. I couldn't let that ruin everything I had worked for. Those people believed that I was a strong young women, and I know I am. But showing such actions against my own father, wasn't put good into their ears. So I lied. I can't be seen as the grand-daughter of Columbia that made her father pass out because a blow to the head. But in no way am I happy with you, or even happy that you showed up. I am not going home because you wanted me to. It's because if I didn't, those people would question the powers that they are worshiping. You and Mother. The powers that they want to govern Columbia. I wasn't going to be selfish for the city I put my life on the line for. So I will play the daughter that dresses like this all the time, acts appropriate towards elders, and adores her parents. The daughter that you both deserve, or so they think. But if you get in my way, of being able to fight when I want to, or be apart of this city then again...I will cut you. I will give you a simple act that you wished that you had at least some hope."

Booker followed behind her. He became more shocked as she spoke. She spoke as if she was as old as her mother, as strong as himself, and a combination of what was left between him and Elizabeth . But what she spoke of...to act like she was doing this because she wanted to. To give her own soul away to this city and the life that she knows better than anything to come to a life of much luxury and praise. He couldn't...put his finger on it, and he knew that the behavior wouldn't settle well with her mother, but to him, the way she spoke to him, didn't anger him but only brought out that deep and almost ashamed pride and joy. But he knew not to push this, or her as he spoke for a moment, walking against the path that many bodies lay dead, or rotting and the sun baking. "April...I wish not to smash you into a cage and not let you live your own life. I know that you are so hurt inside, cut deeper than anyone I know. I left, and I am sorry. There is no way that I can voice this but the reason I was gone...I can't explain myself. You know your mother's own powers, and obviously the Lutece's as well. There are realities out there April, many choices that one person makes and many branch off from that..." There was no way that he was going to be able to explain as he let out a sigh muttering out. "The Lutece's may explain it to you, as they did your mother...But when I arrived back in this Columbia...I have no memories of this place, no feel for what it is about. Its nothing like what used to be, not even your own mother...and to be honest she was just as angry and upset as you were. Actually yelling at me. Twice."

Her feet walked against the long walkway leading the horse beside her. She had her head raised and listened to him. It was the both of them, and for her not to listen, was hard. She tried at first, but gave in to listening what he had to say. "I have no interest in what the Lutece's have to say anymore than you do. I know exactly where you went and how you came back. And from them as well. Mother was always so worried I was dead from day-to-day, hearing from those two I wanted to be. But otherwise...There is no excuse for this reality. There is no excuse for any reality crossing. They should have never messed with these things. Mother has enough troubles with tear's. You should have never..."

He could tell the slowing in her voice. The calming down that she was doing. He knew he was getting to her. Whatever they had explained to her, and probably about the same as Elizabeth. Something crossed his mind as he realized thinking, If Elizabeth was not his Anna. His own daughter, then how could tears and Elizabeth exist? But there were many ways, and he never wanted to get into the details, but just go with the flow at this point. He pushed forward to look down as she walked. "I should have never...what?"

She stopped herself. Looking up at him. Her sigh was heard as she walked forward over to a leaning rail, placing her fingers against the metal railing looking towards the clouds, the sun high above her. "You should have never had to leave. Leaving me at such an age. I asked mother each day, and even stated that you must had died. I never knew what I was saying most of the time, I was 5. But as my brain aged so quickly because of what mother said I was...So did my thinking process. You just left. To let me deal with mother. Her, in the state that she was. A 5-year-old in a 13-year-old mind and body. I couldn't cope in that house, I couldn't go through the motions of hope, or sadness. I am not some miracle child that the Columbian's believed that vigors could create. They would believe anything coming out of a Dewitt mouth. And..." Her eyes became utterly tensed, her fingers gripping the railing. "And I am as fucking miserable as the lowest piece of scum living on this earth." She could feel the questionable eyes as the language came out of her mouth, but she wasn't going to stop at that. She had so many emotions built up that she wanted to explode.

"I'm so god damn delusional that I couldn't even tell a person how to be happy. 'Help with the war, be proud of Columbia, don't let the Vox turn this city into a dictatorship of pain and misery.' I say that...and feel that, but I can't see it anymore. I have scars that a 16-year-old shouldn't have. Children, and young adults like myself fighting against the ruthless. I have the memories and fight to want to watch people get ripped apart by bullets and the abilities that vigors and salts give the advantage of. And this was all because of tear's! You left, and maybe I would have that small chance of being the girl I describe I will now pretend to be. Mom wasn't anything of a help, she is the strongest women...that I know. Don't get me wrong because I love her with all my heart and fire in the soul that I still have left. I love how strong she really is. She doesn't just stand there and act beautiful. She has fought in this war. Don't let her lie to you about that. She has killed more people than you can count on 20 hands and feet. I fought for her, she thought it was a rebellious state. It was all for her. I had to act like the woman I had grown into but fight like the _man_ that my father once was...You...Dad."

Her eyes stared out into the wisps of clouds surrounding the city. But Booker couldn't even talk. He couldn't have the truth stare him down. She was the truth to this city. The innocence and beauty that it needed, but the fight and the anger that everyone needed to have to keep it safe. He never had the chance to be a father. Anna was not old enough to know his father, and this young female was to old to have the days of childhood with her father. Booker could never get it right as he hesitated...but rested a hand on her shoulder looking out at what she stared at. "If you feel as if you are broken, don't be. You don't have yourself. You have not brought yourself down to a level of no return. Let this man help you. As your father or not. I..." He couldn't even come up with words, only a sigh. But a spark pulsed into his brain as his voice began to speak on impulse. "They told you about Anna right? My daughter...And how your mother was that girl. Well when I was searching for Anna...I hadn't realized what I had done to her. To your mother. Not realizing how horrible of a man I was. How sick in the head I had become. I wasn't there for her...but when I had to collect your mother it was like everything settled protecting her at every corner I could. But when the truth came, I knew I was a horrible father to Anna. Elizabeth would have never been in that situation, and my Anna would have been safe. Elizabeth and Anna as one person, but one man who ruined it all...I'm not going to let that happen again. I ain't going to let that happen. No one can stop me from being a better father now, for you and your whole being. I have to push the past to the past and you into the now. Just give me that chance to redeem the man that I once was. April...please?"

She let her eyes close as a breath was taken in. She was thinking, and heavily as Booker eyed her once, just...wishing that he said the right thing. To have this girl never to be miserable again. She reached up to his hand on her shoulder letting out as if she could have broken down right in front of him. "What...what do I have to loose but...everything to gain from gaining something I wish for everyday of my life. I can't fight against it...you. I can't fight against you any longer." She nodded in response to him, and with a smile replacing the seriousness, she turned and let her arms fully wrap around his body. She felt so small in this big world for once. And this hug was surely sincere. She felt 5 years old again. Like time hadn't skipped a beat as her voice was cutting in the soft wind that blew. "Welcome back Shepard of Columbia, Wife of the Lamb and Father of the Granddaughter Of Columbia. Welcome back Booker Dewitt, but most importantly...welcome back Father...Dad...Daddy."

* * *

**Author's Note-AWWW. Booker finally being able to be accepted and be the true father he was always supposed to be by the girl that can finally call him father. Anyway, thank you all for the support you are giving this story. I hope you all are having a good time reading it as I am having a blast writing it. And this chapter was much longer than anything else because it is the weekend, and I need to spend time with my own family! See you back on Monday with Chapter 9 that is filled with much darker tone and talks than this. And remember spend time with your Mother or Father, or any family that you have, because before you know it those damned Lutece Twins may create Tears and tear it all apart. ;) Take it easy everybody, and have a great weekend!**


End file.
